


Bringing in Savitar...

by Page620



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Whump, Gen, Protective Oliver, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page620/pseuds/Page620
Summary: This takes place during the alien invasion crossover. What if Savitar suddenly took part in it? What if the message for the LoT was actually a warning because of his involvement? What if Savitar arrived while the rest of team was being mind controlled? First fanfic so, yeah…





	Bringing in Savitar...

**Author's Note:**

> For starters, I know that it would have been over budget and too technical for the four-way crossover to add Savitar to the mix when there's an alien invasion and kind of a getting-to-know-each-other event happening but seriously, I doubt Savitar would have sit this one out and I would think it likely that he'd enjoy messing things up for Barry and his friends. Also, he is still in the speed force at this time so I figured that he can't fully manifest himself yet.  
> So, since I don't have any connection with DC and this is their TV plotline, I decided to insert some Savitar twist.

Barry was upset. He had let these people down. He had messed with their lives and all because he felt empty, guilt-ridden, and just plain sad. He knew what he was told. Going back in time could change things. One moment could have repercussions. At the time, he didn’t care. He just wanted them back – his mom, his dad. Maybe it could work out. Maybe things would actually be better. So, while Eobard taunted him about flashpoint, he lived those three months in relative bliss only to realize what was true all along. This was not real. This was not right. He should go back and get the original timeline on track. That did not happen.  
\-------------  
Oliver walked behind Barry, following him into a secret room that opened with the touch of his palm. It showed a hologram of a newspaper and immediately, Oliver realized what this implied when he read the date and year – April 25, 2024. As Barry beat himself up regarding the changes he had inadvertently set, Oliver tried to reason with him. The whole “carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders” was not new to him. He did this as well. He blamed himself for deaths that he could not prevent. He chastised himself for the wrong decisions that also affected the people he loved. He knew that all too well. Barry was not alone. He needed to explain that this was a hero’s plight. They can’t dwell on it or else they could not move forward and be better.  
An alarm went off all throughout STAR labs and the hologram switched to the scene happening outside. Then, Cisco’s voice called, “Hey, guys! Wherever you are right now, we need you!”  
“Oh, things just got so much worse,” Barry said anxiously.  
Barry and Oliver suited up.  
Something was wrong with their friends. Yup, Thea trying to shoot an arrow threw his heart was not exactly the kind of response Barry was expecting. And Sara’s dragon stars hurled at Oliver were no joking matter either.  
On instinct, the two protected each other and as they hid behind a wall a sudden flash of blue lightning appeared. Barry’s eyes grew wide in recognition.  
“Savitar…” Barry said, a please-not-now expression on his face.  
“Barry?” Oliver asked seeing the odd expression his friend had. He jumped distracted as some sort of laser pierced thru the wall they were leaning against, “What’s that?”  
“That would be heat vision,” Barry answered ignoring the previous question.  
Together they moved to face their friends turned enemies. Barry took off running up the side of the building to the roof to deal with Kara, Ray and Jax/Prof. Stein while Oliver confronted those on the ground, Thea, Diggle, Sara and Mick. Two against seven were not very good odds and even though Wally tried to help, inexperience got the better of him. Cisco and Felicity were able to trace the source of the mind control but duh, alien technology, how do you counter that?  
As Barry got Wally to safety and Oliver got away from his four adversaries, again, a flash of blue lightning whirled around them. Oliver could not see it but Barry was able to notice the moment Savitar threw a large scrap of blown off roof material towards Oliver. Adrenaline pumping, Barry surged forward pushing and shielding Wally and Oliver from the incoming projectile. He was able to bring them near a STAR labs hallway that leads to a bunker.  
“What the hell?” Oliver shouted, completely oblivious to what could have happened, “what were you doing?”  
He looked at Oliver, ignoring his question and motioning towards his arrows, “How many of those do you have left?”  
Oliver, remaining alert with his bow string taut replied, “Probably not enough.”  
Barry directed them to the hallway. Telling him to try and hold off the others for as long as he can.  
“Where are you going?” Oliver inquired realizing that Barry was not coming with them.  
Barry looked up towards Supergirl, “If they can’t shut it down maybe she can.”  
They went their separate ways, Oliver hauling Wally off on his shoulders while Barry took off taunting Supergirl to follow him.  
Barry circled around the warehouse where the Dominator’s mind control device was situated. He tried to make Supergirl angry enough to rush towards him as he stood in front of the tech. He allowed Supergirl to phase through him ultimately destroying the alien machine.  
As soon as Supergirl gained back her senses, she asked, “Barry, what happened?”  
Barry replied, “Well, you didn’t kill me, so I guess my day’s looking up,” he smiled.  
“Sorry,” Kara apologized.  
“You’re not the first superhero to be mind-controlled,” Barry consoled her and then he gasped, “Agh…” he reached out to touch his back and was surprised to see blood. He looked at her surprised then, as if suddenly drained, slowly fell unconscious on the floor.  
“Barry?” Supergirl rushed to his side, catching him before his head hit, “Guys, Barry’s hurt. Oh, God! Did I do this?” she raised her concern. In a rush, she carried Barry and went to STAR labs, calling his name over and over trying to bring him to open his eyes.  
When she reached STAR labs, Oliver and the rest of the team were there. Wally had regained consciousness and was being patched up as Kara brought Barry’s limp form forward. They watched as Caitlin, Diggle and Cisco worked around Barry, treating the large wound and monitoring his vitals.  
Supergirl was biting her nails while observing the organized chaos ensuing inside the med bay. Cisco came over and asked, “Are you ok?”  
As Kara looked up, Cisco realized that she had been crying. “Did I do this? Did I hurt him?” tears ran down her face again, “I can’t remember what happened.”  
“No,” Cisco assured her, “the video footage shows that you were only running after him,” he showed her the tablet to prove his observation, “but you never got too close to actually hurt him. This must have happened earlier and he just didn’t notice it ‘til he was standing still… he does that sometimes,” Cisco looked back towards the med bay.  
“Then, when did he get hurt?” Sara asked, “Was it one of us?”  
Everyone looked guiltily at each other. They were not themselves. They could not remember what had transpired since the moment they were controlled.  
“Cisco,” Oliver commanded, “can you pull up the footage of just before Barry left with Kara?”  
Cisco went to the main console pulling up multiple screens and noting the time stamps. Everyone was transfixed at the moment when Barry had grabbed Oliver and Wally and saw something flying towards them at almost the same time. Cisco went frame by frame on the movement and everyone gasped seeing that the object had actually hit Barry squarely on the back as they zoomed away.  
Felicity then sat down beside Cisco who looked shell-shocked at realizing that their friend had been running on fumes while injured. She then tried looking for other angles of the scene to figure out where the metal scrap came from. To the team’s surprise, they saw that the object just seemed to float on air and had suddenly been flung towards the three. By the way Barry had pushed, it would have hit Oliver right smack on the face had Barry not gotten in the way.  
“So,” Mick observed, “it was a ghost…”  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
Oliver looked back to the still body on the medical bed. Barry had saved him. This kid just can’t seem to stop protecting others. But, something was still not clear.  
“Can someone explain to me what happened?” Joe’s voice rang out.  
Oliver remembered what he heard Barry say just before everything went out of control. “While we were concealing ourselves behind STAR labs, trying to think of what happened,” pointing towards the others and referring to the battle earlier on, “Barry said something, ‘Savitar…’, I think.”  
Judging from the reactions of team Flash, this was not something new. Iris gasped from the entrance to the med bay where she had been sitting near Barry. Joe fell back on a chair. Cisco and Caitlin stared at each other.  
“Who is Savitar?” Professor Stein voiced out everyone’s question.  
It was Caitlin who answered, “He’s a speedster like Barry. So far, Barry’s the only one who could see him. It must be a speedster thing.”  
A silent groan caught everyone’s attention just then. Iris rolled her chair closer to Barry’s bedside. Wally, gingerly clutching his arm, was beside her. Barry slowly opened his eyes looking towards Iris, “Hi…” he whispered.  
Everyone peered through the glass, checking to see if Barry was alright. Oliver came in and walked up to the speedster. “You ok?” he asked.  
Barry scrunched up his eyebrows in recollection, “What happened?”  
“You saved us,” Wally pointed to him and Oliver, “and you got hurt.”  
Barry tried to sit up. Iris put a hand on his chest, stopping him. “You’ll need a few more hours, Bear. You kind of bled all over.”  
“How is everyone?” he looked towards the cortex, then to Wally, “Thank you, by the way,” he smiled and turned to Oliver, “Did anyone else get hurt?”  
“We’re fine, Barry,” Oliver explained, “we’re more worried about you and this, Savitar. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Barry answered sheepishly, “Well, things were getting pretty bad and I wouldn’t have had time to explain. I didn’t really notice that I got hurt,” (actually, he did but he’ll never admit that), “besides, we did it, right?”  
Oliver sighed and messed up Barry’s hair, “Right.” Barry smiles and dozes off holding Iris’ hand. Oliver acknowledges Iris with a nod and goes back to the team.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go... first one-shot. Hope you liked it.


End file.
